Against All Odds
by Sara Miles
Summary: Tradução de "Against All Odds" de jay1013. Enjoy!
1. Uma coisa vai dar a outra

Tradução de "Against All Odds" de jay1013 por Sara Miles

Link da fic original - /s/2644870/1/AgainstAllOdds

**Capitulo**1 – Uma coisa vai dar a outra

Estava um dia frio e intenso. O vento lamuriava-se, a chuva caía torrencialmente, e as pessoas seguiam, atarefadas. Eram três da tarde e as crianças podiam ser vistas a correr para dentro dos seus autocarros da escola, tentando evitar a chuva. Carros eram ouvidos a derrapar pelas estradas, espalhando água em todas as direcções. Ela viu um homem grunhir para o seu telefone enquanto deixava cair alguns papéis que segurava. Ninguém parou para o ajudar.

Ela correu passando por um homem idoso, que precisava obviamente de ajuda na sua tentativa de atravessar a rua. Também ninguém o ajudou. Toda a gente estava muito ocupada errando por ali ou simplesmente divertindo-se. Ninguém se preocupava com o estranho ao seu lado. Ninguém sequer considerava ajudar aqueles tipos. A menos, claro, que houvesse uma recompensa em troca. Mas era por isso que ela gostava daquilo ali. Nunca ninguém lhe perguntava nada. Ninguém se preocupava com quem ela seria. Ali, ela não tinha de se preocupar com os Devoradores da Morte a atacarem ou à sua família. Ali, ela sentia-se segura. Era a cidade de Nova Iorque, e com aproximadamente doze milhões de pessoas sempre apressadas para qualquer coisa, como ela estava no momento, ela não estava em perigo maior do que se ter sentado ao lado de um vagabundo no comboio.

Ela tirou o seu pequeno espelho pela quinta vez em vinte minutos. A sua maquilhagem parecia boa e o cabelo não estava assim tão mal. Suspirou. Nunca conseguiu ficar linda. Mesmo com trinta quilos de maquilhagem em cima, ela estava apenas ok. Nada de especial. Estava habituada a isso. Era algo que aprendeu ao fim de anos em Hogwarts. E era algo que estava determinada a não esquecer.

Apesar do novo visual que Lavender e Hermione lhe deram, Ginny Weasley continuava da mesma maneira desde quando se graduou de Hogwarts, há cerca de sete anos atrás: pequena e adorável. Tentou tudo: o visual Gótico, o visual clássico, o da moda… Ela apenas não _o_ tinha. Não tinha certeza do que era, mas parecia como se todas as raparigas no Mundo nascessem com isso, à excepção dela. Olhou para o vagabundo. Ele deu-lhe um olhar desdenhoso e virou-se para outra direcção. Ginny rolou os olhos e continuou a andar.

Finalmente, chegou ao seu destino: Os escritórios de advocacia W & K. Ginny não era advogada, mas ela precisava de um emprego. Foi despedida do seu último emprego numa fábrica de bolachas porque o seu chefe a acusou de roubar bolachas das caixas que era suposto estar a embalar. A culpa não era dela. Ela tinha fome, e se talvez fosse paga com mais de seis dólares à hora, ela teria dinheiro suficiente para comprar a sua própria comida e não ser forçada a roubar bolachas da fabrica para comer. Infelizmente, Ginny cometeu o erro de dizer isto ao patrão. Agora, estava em perigo de ser despejada e não ter meios de pagar a renda, o que aconteceria na semana a seguir. Afortunadamente, conseguiu este emprego como secretária e estaria habilitada a dar ao seu senhorio, Raul, duzentos dólares. Isso deveria mantê-lo contente por uma semana ou duas, pensava Ginny.

Ela entrou no edifício e a primeira coisa em que reparou foi na loira alta na mesa da recepção. Vestia o fato mais caro que Ginny alguma vez viu. Ela quase podia sentir o cheiro do couro. Era obvio que W & K (quem quer que eles fossem) pagavam bem aos seus empregados. O que era uma boa coisa para Ginny porque devia a Raul cerca de três mil dólares da renda desse mês, do último mês e do mês anterior. Mas isso não era surpresa. Ninguém naquele prédio pagava a renda a tempo. Na verdade, uma das vizinhas de Ginny, Julia, devia mais de seis mil de renda. A única razão pela qual Julia ainda não tinha sido despejada era porque tinha dormido com Raul, Ginny pensou amargamente. Mais do que uma vez, aquilo tinha-lhe passado pela cabeça. Mas apenas um olhar para o horrendo e grosso bigode de Raul era o suficiente para fazer mudar de ideias a mais espevitada das pessoas.

Sem mencionar que--

"Posso-te ajudar em alguma coisa?" a recepcionista perguntou. Ginny acordou. Instantaneamente esqueceu-se de Raul e do seu bigode revoltante. Ginny precisava de um emprego. Não podia estragar tudo outra vez.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisto!" Ginny exclamou mais tarde, nessa noite, enquanto emborcava outra bebida." Fui lá para a minha entrevista e tu não vais acreditar quem era o meu entrevistador. "

"Quem?" Perguntou Hermione enquanto tomava um gole da sua _Cosmopolitan_. Estavam no 'Five and Dime' em Nova Iorque. Não era exactamente o tipo de sítio ao qual Hermione costumasse ir. Mas Ginny tinha escolhido o local. Desde que Ginny foi morar para Nova Iorque, ela mudou. Já não era a rapariga feliz e extrovertida que foi em Hogwarts. Tornou-se mais séria e, até onde Hermione sabia, não tinha saído com ninguém com quem tivesse ficado mais próxima. Ela saía com homens que ela soubesse que eram errados para ela, para depois poder acabar com eles. Isto começava a preocupar Hermione. À parte da situação das saídas, Ginny quase negligenciou as suas origens. Ela parou de visitar os amigos e a família no Mundo Mágico. Se alguma bruxa ou feiticeiro quisesse ver Ginny, tinha primeiro de lhe ligar para saber se estava em casa e só depois aparatar no seu apartamento em _East Village_. Hermione não tinha visto Ginny fazer magia desde… bem, desde o sétimo ano. Era como se Ginny culpasse a magia em geral pelo que aconteceu entre ela e Harry.

"O pai do Raul! Quais são as chances de isso acontecer?" Ginny disse com um esgar. Hermione olhou para ela. Ginny era uma das suas amigas mais chegadas, mas era melhor que ela chegasse logo ao objectivo da sua pequena excursão. Hermione tinha uma festa para ir. " Mas eu não percebi isso antes do fim da entrevista. Então ele perguntou porque é que eu precisava de um emprego. E eu fui completamente honesta com ele. Disse-lhe que eu estava para ser despejada do meu apartamento, e a minha única alternativa seria dormir com um Raul e o seu bigode horrendo. E depois ele perguntou Raul quem? E eu disse Raul Lupin. E depois ele disse que o Raul era filho dele. E depois pedio-me para sair do escritório!" Ginny parou para outra bebida. Já tinha bebido duas Cosmopolitans e três shots. Podia sentir o zumbido na cabeça. Normalmente, Ginny odiava beber, mas aquela noite era uma excepção. "Mas antes disso, ele perguntou-me se eu tinha alguma experiencia de ntrabalho e eu disse que não. O que está errado comigo, Hermione? Porque não consigo aguentar um trabalho?" Nesse momento, Ginny soluçava. Hermione apercebeu-se das lágrimas a virem. Instantaneamente sentiu-se culpada.

"Desculpa Ginny. O que vais fazer?" Hermione perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Raul estava à minha espera, à porta do meu apartamento. Foi tão embaraçoso. E quando me perguntou se tinha o dinheiro… Tenho uma semana para pagar a renda ou sair. O que vou fazer? Mesmo que eu consiga um trabalho numa semana, o meu pagamento não vai estar pronto na próxima sexta. Eu vou tornar-me numa sem abrigo!" Ginny disse, pegando noutro shot. Hermione abanou a sua cabeça. O que podia ela fazer? Ela poderia oferecer o ser sofá, mas Hermione tinha três outros habitantes para se preocupar. Um deles era extremamente mau. Ela nunca deixaria Ginny no sofá. Sofás são para sentar, Hermione podia ouvi-la dizer. Foi quando ela teve uma ideia.

"Ginny, vou a uma festa."Hermione disse.

"Oh, bem, desculpa por te manter aqui por tanto tempo--" Ginny começou.

"Ginny, ouve-me por um minuto. Vou a uma festa ao apartamento de Fred e George. Tu devias vir. Dar-te-ia a chance de alcançar toda a gente. E quem sabe? Talvez esbarres em alguém que te ofereça um emprego, um lugar para viver ou mesmo um empréstimo," Hermione disse. Sabia que era um tiro no escuro. Desde que Voldemort reapareceu no Mundo Bruxo, Ginny tem estado hesitante em retornar. Ainda assim, valia a pena tentar.

"Eu não sei, Hermione." Ginny disse enquanto dava um gole na bebida de Hermione. Hermione nem se incomodou em dizer-lhe que aquela era dela.

"Ginny, anda lá. Tu precisas de um sítio para ficares, certo? E obviamente não podes ficar comigo, os teus irmãos são imundos, e não és tão chegada assim a alguém daqui. Eu quero dizer, queres mesmo ficar com os teus pais?" Hermione cruzou os dedos e esperou ter premido o botão certo.

"Bom, não." Ginny respondeu lentamente. Parecia estar a contemplar a proposta de Hermione. Mas tinha problemas em concentrar-se. Todo aquele álcool fez com que a sua cabeça ficasse confusa. Tinha a sensação de que se se levantasse, a sala provavelmente iria rodar e ela teria de vomitar. Ginny tentou concentrar-se, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. De facto, a sugestão de Hermione parecia-lhe quase razoável. Claro! Pensou Ginny. Uma festa com alcool de graça! E ela precisava de todo o alcool que conseguisse arranjar para sobreviver ao dia. E álcool de graça ir-lhe-ia salvar o dinheiro. Dinheiro que poderia usar para a sua renda. "Ok, vou à festa contigo." Ginny tentou levanter-se. Logo de seguida a sala começou a girar. Felizmente, não vomitou.

"Ok, mostra-me o caminho." Ginny soluçou. Ela estava a bêbada, mas Hermione nem reparou ou escolheu não reparar nisso. Hermione foi para a casa de banho feminina. Certificou-se de que ninguém se encontrava lá. Depois segurou Ginny e aparatou com Ginny na porta da frente de Fred e George. Antes de entrarem, Hermione virou-se e deu um ultimo olhar a Ginny.

"Definitivamente, tu não estás vestido para uma festa." Hermione suspirou. Ela apontou para as roupas de Ginny. "Pareces que apenas vais trabalhar. Excepto cheirares a álcool. Posso alterar os teus trajes um pouco?" Hermione aventurou-se cuidadosamente. Ginny tinha muita consciência da sua aparência. Normalmente levava meses de suplicas de Hermione e Lavender para a convencer a mudar até o tipo de batom que ela usava.

"Como tu quiseres." Ginny disse com um encolher de ombros. Estava muito bêbada para sequer compreender o que Hermione tinha dito. Meus Deus. Preciso de uma cerveja. Ginny pensou. Entretanto, Hermione tinha puxado pela varinha. Ginny raramente deixa Hermione escolher a sua roupa. E ela iria aproveitar-se ao máximo da rara oportunidade. Mudou o fato de Ginny por um top que tinha estado à venda recentemente e calças pretas. Refez os sapatos com cetim preto, com saltos mais vistosos. Adicionou sombra de olhos e blush. Desnecessário será dizer que, quando Hermione acabou, Ginny estava irreconhecível. Parecia mais velha e muito mais sofisticada.

"Agora estás pronto." Hermione deu um largo sorriso enquanto abria a porta do apartamento sem sequer bater. Eram duas da manhã e a festa ainda estava em alta. Ginny nem parou para falar com quem quer que fosse. Dirigiu-se directamente para o mini-bar. Hermione ia segui-la para se certificar que não ficava demasiado bêbada, mas o Ron chamou-a. Hermione encolheu os ombros. Ginny é uma adulta agora, ela pensou. Pode tomar conta de si própria. Entretanto, Ginny tensionava fazer um Pearl Necklace, mas tinha-se esquecido o que pôr. Era vodka com gin ou vodka com whisky? Olhou para a etiqueta da garafa e encolheu os ombros. O que importava? "Uma bebida qualquer, certo?"

"Eu pediria uma coisa mais específica." Uma voz masculina disse. Ginny virou-se para encontrar um lindo estranho parado na sua frente. No mínimo, ela pensou que ele era lindo. Ela não podia dizer com toda a certeza, com toda a sala a girar e com a cabeça a zumbir. Na verdade, não podia ver nenhum do seu futuro excepto de que ele seria uns trinta centímetros mais alto que ela. Mas Ginny precisava de ajuda. Ela não conseguia ler a etiqueta da garrafa. E bêbada como estava, sabia que não podia fazer uma boa e segura garrafa sem ler a etiqueta.

"Oh, chi. Eu não me apercebi que falei tão alto." Disse enquanto continuava a procurar por vodka. Por que raio os seus irmãos esconderiam a vodka? O que é uma bebida sem vodka?

"Não precisas de alguma ajuda?" o homem perguntou. Ginny continuava a percorrer todas as garrafas de álcool.

"Possivelmente."Ela disse, enquanto atirava uma garrafa de whisky por cima do ombro. O homem mexeu-se para a apanhar.

"O que estás a tentar fazer? E tem cuidado com essas garrafas. Isso pode irritar o Fred e o George se partires alguma coisa." Ginny bufou.

"Quem se importa? Se eles não quisessem uma confusão, não deviam ter organizado uma festa." Disse enquanto atirava outra garrafa de whisky para trás, por cima da cabeça.

"Presumo que não gostes de whisky." O homem riu.

"Não tanto como os gémeos obviamente gostam."

"Então estás à procura do quê?"

"Vodka, eu quero fazer um Pearl Necklace. Ou então, um Long Island Ice Tea. Ou os dois juntos." Ginny encolheu os ombros. O estranho entrou no minibar e tirou uma garrafa de vodka. "Como é que fizeste isso?"

"É fácil. Tu estás bêbeda e eu não." Ele sorriu. Ginny sorriu de volta. Podia jurar que ele tinha covinhas. A menos que fosse efeito da sala giratória. "Agora o que vai ser? Pearl Necklace ou Long Island Ice Tea?"

"Qual deles achas que é melhor?" Ele pareceu pensar por um segundo.

"Nenhuma delas. Tu pareces bêbada o suficiente como estás." Disse enquanto ela puxava para si a garrafa de vodka."Mas não faz sentido deixar uma garrafa de vodka ir para o lixo." Ginny observou-o com espanto, enquanto este bebia um copo cheio de vodka.

"Como consegues fazer isso? Não arde?" O estranho riu-se.

"Arde da primeira vez. Mas habituas-te a isso. Por isso," ele disse, levando Ginny para uma mesa, "de onde é que tens o sotaque?" Ginny teve de pensar por um segundo.

"Oh, queres dizer, a minha pronúncia Americana! Nova Iorque. Excepto lá, és o único com pronúncia." Ginny inclinou-se para o seu copo de vodka, deu um pequeno gole e amarou a cara. "E eu que pensava que Nova Iorque era selvagem. Mesmo em N.I. não teria despejado esta coisa sem outra coisa para diluir."

"Bom, eu não sou nova-iorquino, pois não??" Ele tomou outro copo, causando a Ginny uma saudável gargalhada.

"Estás apenas a exibir-te." Ela espicaçou.

"Pensas tu." Ele sorriu-lhe enquanto bebia outro copo cheio. No terceiro, o álcool começava a fazer efeito. Ele estava agora tão bêbado como Ginny.

"Hey, queres ir espevitar o ponche?"Ginny perguntou. Normalmente, ela nunca pensaria em fazer algo tão atrevido, mas naquela noite ela era um pessoa diferente. Não se importava com o que as pessoas pensariam dela. Ela estava lisa e arruinada, não tinha para onde ir morar, não tinha emprego, e tinha cerca de três amigos. Conhecer aquele estranho devia ser o melhor que lhe acontecia em quatro ou cinco anos. Como os romanos costumam dizer, _carpe diem_. Ou seria _veni_, _vidi_, _vici_? Não importava. No fim de contas, ela iria tirar partido das vantagens do dia.

"Claro, porque não?" Ele pegou na garrafa de vodka com o que restava dentro e deitou o seu conteúdo na taça de ponche.

"Nós devíamos prová-lo para ter a certeza de que é seguro." Ginny sugeriu.

"Boa ideia." E tomaram o resto do ponche também. Já mal conseguiam andar. Continuaram a oscilar de um lado para outro e a inclinarem-se um para o outro como apoio. Mantiveram-se a gargalhar à mais simples coisa, o que fez com que as pessoas ficassem a olhá-los. Mesmo Hermione, que andava ocupada a flertar com Justin Filch Fletchey, notou. Estava prestes a puxar Ginny à parte e falar com ela sobre o seu novo amigo, mas nesse exacto momento Ginny decidiu que já era hora de se ir embora.

"Bem, isto foi divertido." O estranho disse.

"Sim, foi. Talvez nos possamos voltar a ver um dia?" Mesmo no seu estado embriagado, Ginny surpreendeu-se ter dito aquilo. Era normalmente muito tímida em volta de membros do sexo oposto.

"Tu estás bêbeda. Eu devia, provavelmente, acompanhar-te a casa." Ele meditou sem dar uma resposta definitiva.

"Ok." Ginny estava feliz por passar mais algum tempo com ele.

Hermione, ao ver que eles saiam juntos, chamou por Ginny."Espera! Ginny, tens a certeza que queres ir embora com ele? Quero dizer--" Ela começou.

"Oh, não te preocupes comigo, Hermione. Diz apenas aos meus irmãos que eu falarei com eles noutra altura. Nós temos de falar. Não os vejo há anos! Oh, como me diverti hoje! Obrigada por me trazeres." Ginny arrastava as palavras. Ela parou de tropeçar com a ajuda do homem ao seu lado, que precisava da parede para suportar o peso do seu corpo.

"Mas Ginny, tu sabes sequer quem ele--" Hermione começou depois dela. Mas era muito tarde. Ginny não estava em lado algum à vista.

"Nós vamos--" Ginny iniciou. Depois, subitamente, aparataram. Ela riu.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu estava mesmo para te perguntar se nós íamos aparatar." Explicou.

"Devo ter lido a tua mente." Disse com um sorriso.

"Então lê-a outra vez."

"Desculpa?" Ele disse enquanto se dirigia para a sua sala de estar.

"Lê-a outra vez." Repetiu. "O que quero eu neste momento?" Ele pareceu pensar nisso durante um segundo. Depois ele inclinou-se para a beijar. Os olhos de Ginny abriram-se. Ela não estava à espera que ele a beijasse. Tinha-se concentrado em algo como café para clarear as ideias (o que, na verdade, era o que tinha pensado inicialmente), mas aquilo era muito, muito melhor. Não eram aqueles beijos tímidos que Michael Corner, seu primeiro namorado, lhe dava. Nem eram aqueles beijos molhados e descuidados do seu segundo namorado, Dean Thomas. Mesmo os beijos de Harry pareciam uma brincadeira de crianças comparados com aquele. Eram cheios de paixão e, apesar de estar embriagada, conseguia sentir as borboletas a voarem no seu estômago. A pulsação acelerou, o seu corpo aqueceu, e nunca teve tanta dificuldade em respirar. Depois, subitamente, ele parou. Olhou no fundo dos olhos de Ginny e esperou que ela desse o próximo passo.

Ginny sorriu e trouxe-o de volta pelo colarinho. Ele sabia a vodka e chocolate. Soava como uma estranha combinação, mas era, na verdade, muito bom. O seu cheiro era intoxicante. Era uma mistura de uma colónia irreconhecível com fumo de cigarro. Outra boa, mas ainda estranha, combinação. Cedo, Ginny não se podia aguentar mais. O beijo não era suficiente. Ela precisava de o tocar. Precisava de sentir a sua pele. Devagar, ela removeu o seu casaco. Ele não resistiu. De seguida, começou a desabotoar a sua camisa. Ginny deu um suspiro de prazer quando enquanto sentia o seu peito bem tonificado. Ele começou a despi-la. Primeiro, tirou-lhe o top. Depois, gentilmente levou-a para a cama. Aí, começou a tirar-lhe os _jeans_.

"Não conseguiste vestir umas calças mais apertadas?"Ele perguntou enquanto, finalmente, conseguia tirar-lhas. Ginny suspirou.

"Talvez." Ela disse envergonhada. Desejosa de contacto, ela tirou-lhe a camisa. Ele sentiu os braços dela roçarem de cima para baixo, as suas costas. Deus, que músculos, ela pensou.

"Não precisas de estar intimidada. Ambos sabemos o que vai acontecer." Ele disse, ao lhe tirar o sutiã. Ginny, de repente, teve consciência de si. E se ele pensasse que o seu peito fosse demasiado pequeno? Ele deve tê-la apercebido desconfortável porque começou a sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido o quão linda ela era. Aliviou-a da roupa interior, enquanto a beijava no pescoço. Ginny gemeu. Prendeu os braços em volta do seu pescoço e pressionou a sua cara contra o pescoço dele. Inalou o seu cheiro. Era o maior prazer que ela alguma vez tinha sentido em toda a sua vida. Ele depositou beijos por todo o seu peito. Isto fê-la ficar frenética. Ela queria mais. Queria-o todo.

"Despacha-te." Disse. Ele parou de beijá-la e preocupou-se em olhá-la nos olhos. Parecia estar a perguntar-lhe se podia continuar. Para lhe responder, ela tirou-lhe os boxers verdes e fez com que a sua face encontrasse a dela. A sua excitação trespassava-a toda, enquanto ele gemia e estremecia. O seu rosto estava próximo e cheio de sombras, coberto pela noite e indistinto pelo álcool. Ele penetrou-a gentilmente fazendo-a sentir deleite. Deixou sair um grito de choque e prazer. Nunca tinha experimentado nada que tivesse chegado sequer perto do que estava a acontecer naquela noite. Sentiu-se revigorada e revitalizada quando o ouviu gemer. Lentamente, começaram a aumentar o ritmo antes de, finalmente, estarem ambos demasiado cansados para continuar. A última coisa de que ela se lembra antes de fechar os olhos foi de ver a face de pele pálida dele, intimidantemente a pairar acima da face dela…

Na manhã seguinte, ela acordou com um par de braços fortes em volta dela. Não se conseguia lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu na noite passada. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, tinha-se definitivamente embriagado. Lentamente levantou a cabeça e gemeu de dor, quando a luz do sol entrou pelo quarto, queimando-lhe os olhos. Pressentiu uma grande dor de cabeça a chegar. Os seus sentidos voltavam vagarosamente. Rapidamente, ela ergueu-se na cama.

"O que--o que--onde é que eu estou?" ela exigiu.

"Podes, por favor, ficar calada? Eu estou a tentar dormir, aqui. E estou com uma enorme enchaqueca--espera um momento, quem és tu?" disse um loiro pálido, de olhos cinzentos, levantando a cabeça. A visão de Ginny clareou e finalmente percebeu quem era o tipo. Começou a gritar.

N/T: Linda de morrer esta fic D

Leiam e comentem, Pleaseee!!

Próximo capitulo só mesmo com reviews..


	2. A zona do crepúsculo

Tradução de "Against All Odds" de jay1013 por Sara Miles

Link da fic original - /s/2644870/1/AgainstAllOdds

Capítulo 2 – A zona do crepúsculo

"Podes parar de gritar? Os vizinhos vão pensar que eu te estou a violar ou coisa assim." O homem disse enquanto se mexia para longe de Ginny. Ginny parou de gritar e ficou especada a olhar a parte de trás da cabeça dele, em horror. Não era possível que ele fosse quem ela pensava que ele era. Mesmo embriagada, não era possível ela ter passado a noite com ele, sozinha e no apartamento dele. Pelo menos ele pensava que era o apartamento dele. Não conseguia ter a certeza porque cada vez que tentava levantar a cabeça, o quarto começava a girar. Sentiu-se enjoada e olhar para a parte de trás da cabeça dele só piorou. Mas ela tinha de ter a certeza que ele era quem ela pensava que ele era.

"Draco Malfoy, és tu?" Ginny estava a rezar silenciosamente a todos os diferentes Deuses que ela ouviu falar nos seus seis anos em Nova Iorque.

"Claro que sou eu. Quem mais iria parecer tão bem tão cedo de manhã?" O homem disse, virando-se para encarar Ginny. Não havia engano em quem ele era. Mesmo que não tivesse acreditado na sua palavra, a sua cara era prova que chegasse. Tinha o cabelo mais curto do que da última vez que ela o viu e a cara mais madura, mas os olhos eram exactamente os mesmos: cinzentos, frios e tempestuosos.

"O que estou a fazer aqui?" Ginny pensou em voz alta.

"Eu não sei. Estava prestes a perguntar-te a mesma coisa." Draco disse, passando por ela para apanhar as suas calças do chão. Os olhos de Ginny esbugalharam-se quando finalmente começou a perceber o que tinha acontecido. Estavam a partilhar uma cama, no apartamento dele, ambos estavam de ressaca e nus. Só havia uma única explicação lógica.

"Tu violaste-me!" Ginny exclamou, afastando-se dele. O movimento foi tão rápido e histérico que ela caiu da cama e embateu no chão com estrondo. Draco levantou levemente a sobrancelha. Continuava à procura das suas roupas e escolheu ignorar a torrente de palavras que vinha da cabeça vermelha no chão." Quer dizer, estamos ambos no _teu_ apartamento. No _teu_ apartamento. E mencionaste violar-me antes." Ginny disse, tentando (e falhando) erguer-se do chão sem expor a sua pele nua mais do que o necessário.

"Minha querida, como podia violar-te se nem sequer te conheço?" Draco perguntou, enquanto punha os seus boxers. Ginny fechou os olhos enquanto ele se continuava a vestir. "Nós já nos vimos nus. Não há necessidade de agir como uma púdica agora." Ginny abriu os olhos e Draco pode ver o fogo ardendo nos seus olhos azuis. Então ela é temperamental, ele pensou.

"Mas nós conhecemo-nos Malfoy" ela disse um pouco amargamente. Draco olhou-a confuso. Ele nunca esquecia uma cara. Especialmente uma mulher.

"A sério? De onde?" Ele continuava à procura da camisola ou pelo menos da sua varinha.

"Hogwarts"disse Ginny. Estava cansada de estar sentada no chão com ele olhando-a de cima. Relembrava-a demasiado de como ele a tratava no passado. Só porque eu não era rica como ele, ela matutou.

"Mas tu disseste que eras de Nova Iorque, a noite passada." Disse Draco. Agora ele estava realmente confuso. Ele não se lembrava de nenhuma ruiva linda em Hogwarts.

"Eu não me lembro de dizer isso. Na verdade, eu não me lembro de nada." Subitamente, Ginny queria choramingar. Porque teve ela de beber? Sabia que ela não aguentava licores muito bem. Ainda não se tinha conseguido habituar ao álcool dos trouxas. Ela devia ter apenas ficado longe das duas coisas. Não se conseguia lembrar o porquê de começar a beber, em primeiro lugar. E agora ali estava ela, nua, no quarto de Draco Malfoy, deitada na sua cama onde, certamente, fizeram sexo a noite passada.

Draco lutava com os seus próprios pensamentos. Quem era aquela rapariga? Se ela não era de Nova Iorque, então porque tinha sotaque? Ela estava bêbeda, ele pensou, procurando debaixo da cama e encontrando a varinha. Mas mesmo o álcool não podia dar aquela distinta pronúncia Americana que fluía tão facilmente pela língua da mulher sentada na sua cama. Pronunciou um rápido feitiço e a sua camisa, instantaneamente voou para as suas mãos. O movimento sobressaltou Ginny, que aparentemente estava em choque desde o momento em que ele se tinha virado para ela."Estás bem?" Não estava bem certo porque tinha perguntado. Normalmente não se teria preocupado.

Ginny apenas acenou. O silêncio preencheu a sala por alguns minutos, durante os quais Draco ficou parado a olhar um lado da cara de Ginny e Ginny apenas a fitava a parede em frente dela. Finalmente, ela não conseguiu aguentar o silêncio por muito mais tempo.

"Disseste que eu te tinha contado que era de Nova Iorque." Disse, ao virar-se para o encarar. Grande erro. Agora podia sentir os seus gelados olhos cinzentos fitando-a. Isso deixou-a com uma estranha sensação: não era bem repugnância, nem era bem satisfação. Ela queria tanto voltar-se de novo para a parede. Mas sabia que fazendo isso arruinaria a única chance que tinha de saber exactamente o que se tinha passado na noite anterior.

"Correcto" disse Draco, continuando a analisar a face dela. Não gostou do que viu. Sem a maquilhagem, a rapariga tinha obviamente traços de fatiga e possivelmente fome. O seu corpo também se encontrava magro. Será que não tinha nada que comer? Draco fez um memorando mental de lhe dar o pequeno-almoço. Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer.

"Isso significa que podes lembrar-te do que aconteceu ontem à noite?" Ginny esperou que o sexo não estivesse na lista dos eventos da noite passada.

"Queres dizer, antes ou depois de termos feito sexo?" Draco disse com um sorriso malicioso. Ginny bufou. Ela deveria saber que ele responderia daquela maneira. Não o tinha conhecido grande parte da sua infância? "Vou propor-te um acordo. Conto-te tudo o que me lembrar sobre ontem à noite se aceitares teres essa conversa ao pequeno-almoço. Ele queria que aquilo fosse real tanto como Ginny queria.

Ginny assentiu e ficou exactamente onde estava. Draco suspirou. "Bem, eu presumo que não tens de ir trabalhar hoje." Ele disse, levantando a varinha para conjurar a sua camisa.

"O que te faz dizer isso?" Ginny disse distraidamente. Ela não lhe estava a prestar atenção. Como me deverei sentir?, ela pensou. Deverei ficar feliz? Triste? Zangada? Violada? Estava na cama de Draco Malfoy. Isso era a fantasia de algumas raparigas. Mas tudo o que Ginny sentia era arrependimento. Arrependimento e desespero. O que pensaria Harry? Instantaneamente amaldiçoou-se por apenas ter pensado em Harry. Porque tinha de se preocupar com ele num momento como aqueles? Ele tinha-a esquecido e ela tinha-o esquecido, muito bem esquecido, também. Pelo menos, era o que ela pensava.

"Bem, não estás com qualquer pressa de agarrar nas tuas roupas e sair. _Accio_ camisa." A camisa de Draco voou para ele. Draco examinou-a. Os botões foram arrancados e o colarinho tinha batom por todo ele. Trouxe a camisa para perto da cara e inalou. Era o mesmo cheiro que Ginny tinha. Abanou a cabeça, repugnado consigo. Como iria supostamente, explicar aquilo a Catherine?

"Eu já não tenho emprego. Era por isso que estava a beber a noite passada." Ela murmurou mais para si própria que outra coisa.

"E porque já não tens emprego?"Draco disse enquanto olhava da sua camisa para a sua cara.

"Por nada. Preciso das minhas roupas." Ginny disse, com uma nova tentativa de se levantar da cama. Tropeçou no cobertor que a tinha estado a cobrir e sentiu a cara aquecer. Draco começou a rir dela, enquanto esta lutava contra o cobertor.

"Pareces estar enrolada." Ele disse, estendendo uma mão para a ajudar a erguer-se. Ginny fitou-o e pegou na sua mão, mas em vez de se levantar, puxou-o para baixo com ela. Agora foi a vez dela rir. O usual harmonioso Draco Malfoy estava sentado no seu traseiro, deixando escapar uma torrente de pragas. Parecia estar genuinamente furioso, mas Ginny quase jurava ter visto, por um segundo, uma insinuação de regozijo nos seus olhos.

Draco olhou para trás e sorriu com malícia. Pensou ter visto algo preto e rendado por detrás dela. Era altura da paga. "Hey! Olha o que eu encontrei." Disse, levantando o sutiã de Ginny com um dedo. As bochechas de Ginny ficaram vermelhas.

"Dá-me isso!" disse, tirando-lhe o sutiã das mãos. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Não há nada de que ter vergonha. Afinal, todas as mulheres usam sutiã, certo?" Ginny apenas olhou para ele. Ele sorriu em resposta. "Precisas de ajuda?"

"Não! Não, não preciso de ajuda. Simplesmente sai para poder acabar de me vestir." Ginny disse enquanto amarrava o cobertor apertadamente em volta do seu corpo esguio.

"Mas--"Ginny empurrou-o de lado. "Ok. Se insistes." Disse ele com um sorriso na cara. Perguntou-se quanto tempo demoraria para que ela se apercebesse que a maioria das suas roupas jazia pela sala de estar e na entrada. Encostou-se à porta do seu quarto e começou a contar até dez.

"Raios!!" Ele ouviu-a gritar apenas quando tinha chegado a sete. Draco entrou com um sorriso na face.

"Já precisas de ajuda?" Ginny rolou os olhos.

"Sim." Ela disse com um suspiro. Então era aquilo que ele planejava. Claro que ele não queria ter sexo com ela outra vez. Não era surpresa nenhuma. O que a surpreendia era passar tanto tempo a pensar nele. Pôs aquele pensamento de lado, quando o ouviu conjurar o resto da sua roupa. A sua cara caiu. Tinha vestido umas jeans de cintura descaída que eram tão apertadas que provavelmente podias perceber onde começava um musculo e acabava outro. A sua blusa não era melhor. Para além de ter uma mancha de vinho tinto de lado, era de longe muito curta. Ela não podia ter saído à rua, ou onde quer que tinha estado, apenas com aquilo vestido. Tinha certeza que Hermione ou Lavender a tinha forçado a vestir aquilo. Draco percebeu o olhar na sua cara.

"Humm.. As tuas roupas parecem estar sujas. Porque não levas um dos meus fatos?" Ginny não tinha ideia porque estaria ele a ser tão simpático quando nem sequer a conhecia. De novo, aquela era provavelmente a razão pela qual ele estava a ser tão simpático. Se ele soubesse quem ela era… Apanhou a camisa que ele lhe atirou. Pu-la rapidamente enquanto a abotoava. Que Deus, ela pensou. O cheiro dele estava na camisa. Deu o seu melhor para não esfregar a camisa na cara. A camisa iria ser um constante lembrador daquela noite. Mesmo que ela não se conseguisse lembrar do que aconteceu. Quando acabou de abotoar a camisa, ele atirou um par de calças para ela. No momento, ela não estava preparada e levou com as calças na cara. Ouviu Draco fazer troça. "Desculpa. Mas pensei que podias, pelo menos apanhar uma par de calças." Precisava de se vingar de alguma maneira.

"Ainda não percebeste quem eu sou, Malfoy?" ela perguntou. Pareceu surpreso com a pergunta. Tinha-se esquecido que não sabia o nome dela.

"Na verdade, tinha-me esquecido disso."ele disse dirigindo-a para a cozinha. Duas taças de cereais esperavam-nos. Sentaram-se e Draco começou à procura de um copo de leite.

"Ginny Weasley." A mão de Draco congelou.

"O quê?" Draco disse com um olhar de completo terror.

"Eu disse Ginny Weasley." Repetiu, começando a mastigar os cereais.

"O que tem a Ginny Weasley?" Ele rezava para que ela apenas quisesse fazer um comentário sobre a irmã do Weasel. Ele pegou no copo de leite, enquanto a via comer os cereais.

"Eu sou ela, Ginny Weasley." Todo o leite que Draco tinha estado a beber saiu para fora. Ginny sorriu, satisfeita. Aquilo iria ensiná-lo a não mexer comigo, ela pensou.

"Mas--Não. Não podes ser. A tua pronúncia," Ele disse, tentado manter os últimos resquícios de orgulho que lhe restavam. Ele fez sexo com Ginny Weasley? Aquilo simplesmente não era possível.

"Tenho estado em Nova Iorque os últimos seis anos." Disse, continuando a comer os seus cereais. Normalmente saltava o pequeno-almoço, mas este estava a tornar-se a cada segundo mais e mais interessante.

"Porquê?" Ele perguntou. Ele perguntou mesmo, o porquê de ela viver em Nova Iorque?

"Porque te importas?"

"Não me importo."

"Ok, então." Disse servindo-se de mais sumo de laranja. Algo disparou nos olhos de Draco. Se era raiva dela ou irritação consigo mesmo, ela não sabia dizer.

"Porque não me disseste antes?" Em vez de aumentar, a sua voz ficava cada vez mais baixa e fria. Ginny percebeu que isso era ainda mais intimidador do que uma selvagem explosão de sentimentos.

"Deve ter-se-me escapulido da cabeça" Ginny encolheu os ombros, procurando pela sua colher. Draco agarrou-a pelo pulso e puxou-a pelo braço com mais força do que pretendia. Ela ficou sem chão e caiu.

"Isso simplesmente escapuliu-se da tua cabeça?" A voz dele estava perigosamente baixa agora. O que fez Ginny tremer de medo."Não posso evitar pensar como um detalhe tão importante te pode escapar." Ginny estava com o olhar estático e tentou decifrar a partir da sua cara, o quão zangado ele estava. Mas a sua cara e os seus olhos permaneciam inexpressivos. "Vives numa gruta, Weasley?"

"O quê?"

"Perguntei-te se vives numa gruta." Quando Ginny permaneceu em silencio ele abanou-a."Responde-me".

"Não, eu não vivo numa caverna! Que tipo de pergunta é essa para se perguntar a alguém?" Ela puxou o braço para longe dele. Mas ele era mais rápido e puxou-a de novo para perto dele. Ginny estava agora a um dedo dele.

"Então deves saber que estou comprometido." Ele disse, levantando-a do chão. As socrancelhas de Ginny uniram-se em fúria.

"E como é que é suposto eu saber isso, porra!? Eu vivo no mundo trouxa, por amor de Merlin. Não que se eu não vivesse lá eu me iria sequer importar por tu estares comprometido. Agora, se me deres licença, eu tenho sítios para ir." Ela indicou que iria tentar libertar-se do controlo dele, mas ele era muito forte para ela. Então, começou a golpear o peito dele. Draco deu um esgar, enquanto ela lhe continuava a bater. "Larga-me--" Ginny começou a dizer, ao dar-lhe um empurram final. Este fez com que fosse obrigado a recuar e a cair no chão. Ginny aterrara sentada no seu peito. "Olha o que fizeste."

"Linda posição em que te metes-te." Draco disse. Ginny olhou para baixo para o seu peito, e percebeu que ela estava, na verdade, numa posição muito comprometedora. Tentou levantar-se, apenas para ser puxada de volta por ele. "Nós ainda não acabámos." Disse ele, enquanto se sentava. Ao dizer isto, puxou Ginny para o chão. Ela bateu-lhe em resposta.

"Bem, eu já acabei."

"Não, não acabas antes de eu dizer que eu estou." Draco tinha um perigoso e selvagem olhar na cara.

"Não és meu dono." Ginny bufou ao se levantar. Draco levantou-se com ela e virou-a. Deu-lhe um frio e profundo olhar antes de colar os seus lábios aos dela. Os olhos de Ginny abriram-se em surpresa. Não estava à espera que ele o beijasse outra vez. Ou de o sentir tão quente e familiar. Pode perceber dedos vagueando na parte de trás do seu pescoço, enquanto os dedos da outra mão lhe acariciavam o cabelo. Ele manteve os olhos abertos para ver qual a sua reacção. Ela não teve nenhuma. Ele aprofundou o beijo. Por esta altura, os seus lábios abriram-se, permitindo à sua lingua vaguear. Ginny não conseguiu evitar gemer de prazer. Foi quando as palavras dele a sobressaltaram. Ele era comprometido. _Comprometido_. E ali estava ele a beijá-la. Com raiva, ela alcançou o objecto mais próximo para o atingir com ele. Draco lamentou com dores quando Ginny esmagou um vaso na sua cabeça.

"Porque raio fizeste isso?" Ginny estava chocado com o comportamento dela. Nunca, mas nunca tinha feito algo remotamente perto do que tinha acabado de fazer. Anotou para si própria que estava livre de álcool, e repreendeu-se mentalmente. "Como vou explicar esta confusão à Catherine?"

"Agora pensas na tua noive? Quero dizer, agarramentos de bêbedos é uma coisa, mas beijos sóbrios… Isso é traição." Ginny disse quando finalmente conseguiu recuperar a voz.

"Traição? Beijos não vale para traição."

"Ai é?! Então, o que consideras tu traição?"

"Sexo."

"Bem, nós fizemos isso também. Por isso, apesar de tudo, tu enganaste a tua preciosa Catherine." Ginny chispou para ele. Deu uma volta tornozelos e pretendia sair abruptamente. Ele puxou-a de volta.

"Eu preferia que não mencionasses isto a ninguém." Draco disse.

"E porque faria eu uma coisa dessas? Para poder ser outro nome na tua lista?" os olhos de Draco arregalaram-se.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma lista."

"Claro que não tens." Ginny disse sarcasticamente. Ele não estava seguro porquê, mas tornou-se imperativo que ela acreditasse nele. Pô-los cara a cara e pegou na face dela.

"Não sei o que ouviste sobre mim, mas eu nunca desrespeitei, nem irei desrespeitar uma mulher escrevendo o seu nome numa lista de nomes de mulheres com quem já dormi. Mulheres não são objectos, mas pessoas." Ele disse, abanando-a para enfatizar o seu ponto de vista. "Pessoas não vão para uma lista como se fossem mercadorias que precisassem de ser compradas ou houvesse algum trabalho de rotina que tivesse de ser completo. Eu não assumo nada sobre ti, assim não assumes nada sobre mim. Percebeste?" Ele não a largou antes de ela acenar em concordância. Uma vez livre, olharam-se durante longos segundos. Depois Ginny pisou-lhe no pé. Draco gritou de dor e viu Ginny sair, como um furacão, do seu apartamento, descalça e vestindo um dos seus conjuntos. Ele tinha uma horrível dor de cabeça por causa dela, mas, apesar disso, não conseguia evitar sorrir. Ginny Weasley tinha crescido para se tornar numa pessoa muito interessante, pensou. E tinha a impressão que iriam chocar um com o outro outra vez.

Ginny fez cerca de um metro para lá da porta dele quando parou abruptamente para se amaldiçoar. Ela não podia aparatar para casa. Contemplou as suas opções. Podia ir ter com Hermione pedir-lhe para a aparatar para Nova Iorque. Mas depois Hermione iria perguntar onde é que ela tinha andado na noite anterior. Só Deus sabia onde Ron se encontrava, Lavender vivia no outro extremo da Inglaterra, e Harry estava definitivamente fora de opção. Não estava pronta para o encarar depois dos acontecimentos da noite passada. Isto deixava Ginny com duas opções: os gémeos ou Draco Malfoy. Ginny suspirou, enquanto voltava para trás, na direcção da porta.

Draco tinha estado a ler o Profeta Diário, quando ouviu a pancada na porta. Uma rápida olhadela para o relógio disse-lhe que não era possível ser nenhum amigo ou familiar (estavam todos a dormir às seis da manhã de um domingo). Largou o jornal e levou dois copos de sumo de laranja com ele para a porta.

"Eu--" Ginny começou. Depois reparou no copo de sumo de laranja que ele segurava para ela. Pareceu surpresa. "Como é que sabias… esquece. Eu apenas voltei par ate pedir um favor." Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Insultas-me, pisas no meu pé, e agora esperas que eu te faça um favor?" Ele deu uma pequena gargalhada."O que queres, Weasel?"

"Agora, tu é que me estás a insultar! E pensar que me ia desculpar pelo meu comportamento." Ginny disse, virando-se para deixar o apartamento. Draco parou-a."O que foi?"

"Estou à espera." Disse ele, começando a bater o pé impacientemente. Ginny olhou para ele, confusa.

"À espera de quê?"

"Pelo pedido de desculpas." Disse Draco. Ginny largou um riso de troça. "Ri-te tudo o que quiseres, mas tu precisas que te aparate para casa, não precisas?" Ginny parou.

"Como sabes tu isso?" Ele começava a tirá-la do sério. Talvez ele tivesse levado Adivinhação um pouco mais a sério na escola e tivesse, de algum modo, descoberto uma maneira de prever o futuro. Ou talvez Snape o tivesse ensinado a utilizar oclumância. O que quer que fosse, Ginny sentiu que teria que se resguardar, sempre que ele estivesse por perto.

"Simples lógica. Não queres que ninguém saiba onde é que passaste a noite e se fosses pedir a algum dos teus amigos que te aparatasse, de certeza que te faria perguntas."Draco disse com um levantar de ombros. Ginny ficou chateada consigo mesma. Ele sempre arranjava uma maneira de a fazer sentir estúpida.

"Ok, então vais-me ajudar?"

"Não ouvi a frase mágica."disse como quem canta. Ginny suspirou. Ia-lhe custar dizer aquilo.

"Desculpa ter-te chamado um galinha e desculpa ter-te pisado o pé." Ginny disse só de um fôlego. Draco não estava satisfeito.

"O que é isso?! Não acho que Nova Iorque te tenha ouvido." falou ele, pondo uma mão debaixo da orelha. Ginny rangeu os dentes. Devia saber que ele não lhe facilitaria nada.

"Desculpa ter ferido os teus sentimentos, mas em minha defesa, alego não estar consciente que tivesses alguns." Ginny disse lentamente, em voz alta. Draco semicerrou os olhos e ia pronunciar-se quando Ginny continuou calmamente, " E lamento sinceramente pelo teu pé." Draco duvidava disso, mas que mal tinha em fazê-la aparatar em casa? Quanto mais rápido se livra-se dela, menos chances tinha de sequer mencionar o que quer que fosse a Catherine.

"Ok. Eu ajudo-te a chegar a casa. Apenas deixa-me agarrar na minha varinha e estaremos a caminho." Foi-se embora, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto. Enquanto esperava, Ginny andou até à janela. O sol tinha acabado de nascer. Ginny rezou, silenciosamente, que o seu senhorio Raul não tivesse ido ao seu apartamento naquela manhã para recolher a renda. Ele tinha estado a fazer isso durante toda a semana e se Ginny não estivesse em casa, ele de certeza que poria uma carta de despejo na sua porta. Abanou a cabeça e afastou-se da janela. Era melhor não pensar naquilo.

Ginny andou pela sala de estar, onde uma fotografia lhe chamou a atenção. Era uma fotografia de Draco e de uma mulher. Mas não era apenas uma mulher. Ela era linda de morrer. Tinha a prata dos olhos de Draco, excepto pelos seus olhos não parecerem tão sérios. Tinha um longo cabelo negro que descansava perfeitamente nos seus ombros. Tinha os ossos das bochechas salientes e um sorriso que, com certeza, despedaçaria corações. A sua pele tinha uma cor que ficava entre um bege quente e mel. Cada característica, quando examinada em separado, parecia estranha mas a combinação era estonteante. Ela parecia a imagem de uma deusa Amazonas. Ginny quase suspirou de inveja. Ela era o tipo de rapariga que podia ter um homem de joelhos se quisesse. E era obvio que tinha Malfoy sob o seu feitiço, Ginny meditou, enquanto reparava no modo como Draco segurava na sua mão esquerda. Um diamante reluzia no dedo anelar. Ginny olhou brevemente para cima, para as outras fotografias na sua sala de estar. E, como seria obvio, eram todas dela. Ginny, subitamente ficou com raiva. Era obvio que ele amava aquela rapariga, então porque a tinha traído?

"Ok, encontrei a minha varinha. Para o que estás a olhar--" Draco começou, mas Ginny interrompeu-o ao despejar o resto do seu sumo de laranja na cara dele. "Por que raios foi isso?" exclamou ele, limpando a cara.

"Muito obrigada, mas não preciso da tua ajuda." Ginny disse num tom gelado. Draco gemeu. Não sabia porquê, mas teria preferido veneno ou raiva. Não sabia como lidar com o seu tom frio e civilizado. Draco não a impediu quando ela saiu. Não fazia ideia o que a tinha deixado tão zangada ou porque se importava ele por ela estar zangada. Ele encolheu os ombros e começou a preparar-se para o, de certeza, difícil dia à sua frente.

N/A: Queria agradecer a toda a gente que comentou. Vocês são os maiores. Quem ler isto, por favor lembre-se de comentar! Podem deixar sugestões e criticas construtivas. Sei que este capitulo não foi tão bom como o anterior, mas tenho tido muitos trabalhos de casa anteriormente. Eu sei, desculpas, mas o próximo capitulo vai ser melhor. Vai estar pronto na sexta ou no sábado, no máximo. Oh, e por favor leiam a outra história. Chama-se Forever is too long to wait. É uma fanfic da Gossip Girl, mas tem mais capítulos e é mais engraçada que esta. Obrigada pelo vosso tempo e por favor, comentem!

N/T: Ela é tão modesta. Eu acho-lhe muita piadaD Simpatiquíssima!! Sinceramente adorei este capitulo. E este Draco está uma doçura! Mhuaahh! E comentem!!


	3. Há alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

_Capítulo 3 - Há alguma coisa que eu deva saber?_

Estúpida, Ginny pensou para si mesma. Era o que ela era, estúpida. Draco tinha sido a sua única maneira de chegar a casa e agora que ela estragou essa opção, não tinha maneira de voltar para Nova Iorque. Ginny abanou a cabeça. A culpa não é tua, disse para si. Não é tua culpa se ele é um idiota. Ela saiu do edifício e começou a subir a avenida Brighton. Ou pelo menos pensou que era a avenida Brighton. Só esteve em Inglaterra um par de vezes acerca de seis ou sete anos. Alguém lhe podia ter dito que aquela parte de Inglaterra era a Turquia, ela não teria escolha senão acreditar.

Ginny alcançou o fim do quarteirão e parou. Estava perdida. Mesmo que quisesse ir ter com Hermione, não podia porque não fazia ideia para que lado ficava o apartamento de Hermione. Queria pedir ajuda, mas não havia ninguém na rua à sua frente. Não tinha ideia de que horas eram, mas Draco tinha-se estado a preparar para o trabalho, por isso ainda devia ser cedo. Bem, pelo menos já tomei o pequeno-almoço, pensou enquanto passava por uma pastelaria. E tinha sido de graça. Isso ajudou-a a poupar dinheiro. Agora, tudo o que ela precisava era encontrar uma maneira de convincente Raul a dar-lhe mais uma semana ou chegar com o dinheiro da renda. Já tinha desistido da ideia do trabalho. O prazo expirava em seis dias. Não havia maneira de encontrar um trabalho e o seu primeiro pagamento em seis dias.

Só ai, Ginny reparou numa mulher a atravessar a estrada, indo na sua direcção. Ela vestia um casaco de peles e um casaco que praticamente lhe escondia a cara toda. Ginny parou-a para pedir indicações.

"Desculpe, mas sabe onde fica Dalton Street?" disse Ginny. A mulher pareceu pensar por um momento.

"Dalton Street? É um pouco longe daqui. Certamente, não dá para ir a pé." A mulher disse com uma ligeira gargalhada. Tinha um sotaque que Ginny não conseguia situar.

"Oh." Ginny disse, desapontada. Agora como poderia ir para casa?

"Não se preocupe. É uma turista, certo?" A mulher nem esperou pela correcção de Ginny. "Há sempre alguém disposto a ajudar um turista. Eu levava-te, mas estou a caminho da casa do meu namorado. Na verdade," disse, baixando a voz."nós estamos para nos casar em poucas semanas. Namoramos há mais de um ano."

"Parabéns."Ginny disse vagamente. Já não estava a prestar muita atenção. Precisava de pensar num plano de como chegar a casa. Ou, pelo menos, chegar a casa de Hermione.

"Ele não parece muito feliz com as minhas ideias para o casamento. Mas tenho este sonho, percebe, desde que era pequena. Quero um grande casamento, com todos os meus amigos e família lá. Quero usar um vestido branco com um véu que tenha, pelo menos, sete metros de comprimento, para que eu precise de, pelo menos, dois rapazes atrás de mim para o carregar. E quero um _boquet_ de lírios. São as minhas flores favoritas. E quero que ele vista um fato cinzento com uma gravata cinzenta, para combinar com os olhos dele, mas ele diz que não quer que combine. Quero um bolo de seis andares que leve meses a fazer e centenas de pessoas para o acabar. Quero o meu próprio cantor no casamento, para que eu e o meu noivo possamos dançar até cair. Quero pétalas cor-de-rosa espalhadas no chão antes de eu subir ao altar. E fontes, muitas fontes e…" A mulher parou e olhou para Ginny."Oh, desculpa. Acho que te estou a atrasar."

"Não faz mal. Não é que eu tenha coisa melhor para fazer."Ginny sorriu. A mulher riu, o vento ondulando o seu longo cabelo preto em volta da sua face. A verdade era que, ouvir os sonhos de casamento daquela mulher lhe deu quente e terno sentimento. Na verdade, elevou o seu nível de felicidade uns pontos acima.

"Bem, na verdade serve um pouco de ajuda falar com alguém sobre isto. Especialmente um estranho. Eu sei que parece estranho." A mulher disse, enquanto segurava o chapéu no lugar.

"Não, para mim faz bastante sentido. Uma vez que não te conheço, não te posso julgar. Por vezes, também me sinto assim." Ginny disse com um olhar de compreensão. A mulher sorriu-lhe de volta.

"É bom ter uma rapariga com quem falar, nem que seja uma vez, de vez em quando." Disse a mulher. Ginny deitou-lhe um olhar confuso. "Oh, não que eu seja má pessoa. É só que eu cresci rodeada por homens. Acho que as raparigas devem sentir-se intimidadas para falar comigo ou coisa do género." Ginny podia jurar que tinha percebido algo como tristeza na voz da mulher ao dizer a ultima frase.

"Oh, bem, o meu nome é Ginny. Se alguma vez precisares de alguém para falares, podes falar comigo. Sou boa ouvinte." Ginny disse. Ginny sentiu-se mal por ela e pensou que talvez elas pudessem ser amigas. Não tinha certeza do porquê de estar a oferecer a sua amizade a uma estranha, mas parecia-lhe boa ideia.

"Prazer em conhecer-te. Chama-me Katie. Sabes, és a primeira pessoa que eu conheço em muito tempo, que diz apartamento em vez de andar. És dos Estados Unidos?" Katie disse enquanto prendia uma madeixa de cabelo preto atrás da orelha.

"Nova Iorque. Bem na verdade, eu nasci em Inglaterra mas tenho vivido em Nova Iorque nos últimos seis ou sete anos." Ginny esclareceu, observando Katie procurar algo dentro da bolsa.

"A sério? Engraçado, eu nasci em Nova Iorque mas cresci em Inglaterra. Não é uma boa coincidência? Aha! Aqui está ele." Katie exclamou, segurando num telefone."Para trocar números."disse perante o estarrecimento de Ginny. Então, ela era uma trouxa. Apesar de que, Ginny já tinha visto feiticeiras que carregassem telemóveis na bolsa.

"Este dia tens estado a ser o mais estranho em toda a minha vida." Ginny disse, dando o seu número a Katie.

"Oh! Porquê?" Katie registava o número. Ginny hesitou. Não tinha intenção de dizer aquilo em voz alta e não estava pronta para discutir toda a situação com Malfoy. "Eu contei-te a minha história, lembras-te? Por isso, desembucha." Katie disse, ajeitando a sua bolsa.

"Nada. Eu apenas revi um rapaz com quem andei na escola, ontem de noite." Ginny disse. Aquilo era verdade. Apenas não referiu quem ela reviu ou como acabou a noite na casa de Malfoy, na sua cama.

"E? O que aconteceu? Já não o podia aguentar mais?" Katie disse, inclinando-se para ela. Ginny gargalhou. Katie lembrava-lhe tanto como ela costumava ser antes de Voldemort e da guerra.

"Não, não… Bem, na verdade, eu não sei bem. Eu embebedei-me e acordei com ele."Ginny disse. Estava surpresa com a facilidade com que se tinha aberto para uma estranha. Mas Katie parecia o tipo de pessoa com quem se podia falar durante horas. Sobre qualquer coisa.

"Oh meu Deus! Não pares agora, essa é a melhor parte." Ginny riu.

"Não tens de ir ver o teu noivo?" Katie deixou escapar um gritinho.

"Obrigada por me lembrares. Mas não penses que te safas tão facilmente. Eu telefono-te mais logo para que possamos acabar esta conversa." Katie disse enquanto se ia embora. Ginny acenou e viu KAtie entrar no edifício de Malfoy. Engraçado, Ginny pensou, aquela rapariga parecia-lhe familiar. Estava prestes a recordar-se quando alguém, por trás dela, a chamou. Ginny virou-se para encontrar Pavarti.

"Ginny, que bom ver-te! Eu vi-te na festa a noite passada, mas estavas muito ocupada com Malfoy, não pude falar contigo. O que fazes aqui, já agora?" ela perguntou enquanto abraçava Ginny. Ginny gemeu.

"Então as pessoas viram-nos juntos." Ginny disse, afastando-se de Pavarti.

"Não só vos viram juntos, como vos viram a partir juntos também. Mas não interessa." Pavrati acrescentou rapidamente quando viu o olhar horrorizado de Ginny. "Toda a gente sabia que estavas bêbada. Ambos estavam. Mas não respondeste à minha pergunta. O que fazes aqui?"

"Bem, sabes, apenas a fazer um passeio." Ginny mentiu.

"Às seis da manhã? Esta é muito bom hora para fazer uma caminhada." Pavarti disse olhando para o seu relógio. Ginny pode sentir a cara ficar vermelha. Nunca foi boa mentirosa.

"Eu gosto da quietude e… da paz que há a esta hora do dia." Ginny disse começando a procurar por uma desculpa para deixar Pavarti na estrada.

"Hum." Pavarti fez, olhando para as roupas de Ginny. Foi quando Ginny se lembrou que vestia um fato de Malfoy. Precisava de convencer Pavarti a leva-la a casa antes de quaisquer ideias começarem a formar-se no seu cérebro acerca do sítio onde Ginny passou a noite.

"Bem, o que andas aqui a fazer?" Perguntou Ginny no que ela esperou que fosse uma voz casual.

"Eu? Oh, eu vivo aqui." PAvarti disse enquanto apontava para um edifício vizinho do de Malfoy. Ginny assentiu com a cabeça. Ela não sabia. Não via Pavarti desde o seu sexto ano, quando ela foi à formatura de Hermione e Lavender.

"Diz-me, podias aparatar-me para casa?" Ginny perguntou cruzando os dedos. _Sem perguntas, por favor,_ ela pensou.

" Porque não podes fazer isso tu própria?" Ginny suspirou. Devia estar à espera de que haveria perguntas. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa, rápido.

"Porque eu não tenho a minha varinha." Ela despejou. Pavarti deitou-lhe um olhar céptico. _Por favor, acredita_, Ginny pensou. Sabia que era uma péssima mentirosa, mas talvez, apenas desta vez, a sua cara não a deixasse ficar mal. E, para além disso, ela não estava verdadeiramente a mentir. Ela não tinha a varinha em sua posse, de momento.

"A sério? Não fazes ideia de onde está a tua varinha?" Ginny assentiu. Na verdade, sabia exactamente onde ela estava. Num cofre, dentro do seu frigorífico, onde ninguém, alguma vez, pensaria em procurar. A única pessoa que tinha acesso ilimitado ao seu apartamento era Raul e desde que Ginny foi notificada para sair, ele simplesmente assumiu que o frigorífico estava vazio. Foi uma ideia brilhante: a varinha estava longe o suficiente para a separar do mundo mágico, e ainda assim perto o suficiente para que ela a apanhasse numa emergência. Ginny não podia correr riscos.

"Bem, acho que te posso levar a casa. Mas não vou poder ficar muito tempo. Tenho de ir trabalhar em alguns minutos." Pavarti disse, tirando para fora a sua varinha. Ginny agradeceu e agarrou-lhe o braço. Ginny fechou os olhos e, com um pequeno pop, elas chegaram ao apartamento dela. Pavarti disse lhe adeus e foi-se embora imediatamente. Ginny ficou sozinha no seu apartamento.

O seu primeiro passo foi tomar um duche e mudar de roupas. Não queria quaisquer lembranças dos sórdidos eventos da noite passada. Não que ela conseguisse lembrar-se de alguma coisa, mas sabia que ele podia chateá-la. Se ele se conseguia lembrar, então ele podia estar, pelo menos, um pouco sóbrio, e se ele estava sóbrio, não se devia ter controlado um pouco? Claro que não, Ginny pensou. Draco Malfoy era todo hormonas. Homens que não pensam com a cabeça, mas com a pila. Ele, provavelmente, viu Ginny como uma bêbada e vulnerável e consequentemente, um alvo fácil. Ginny bufou ao lançar a sua camisola através da sala. Bem, ele teve uma surpresa. Ginny Weasley não era nenhum alvo fácil. Ele podia tentar investir nela o quanto ele quisesse, não faria qualquer diferença para ela. De facto, ela ansiava por vê-lo de novo, apenas para que pudesse ter outra oportunidade de esmagar outro vaso na cabeça dele. Isso iria diminuir o seu ego, ela pensou, também atirando um par de calças pela sala.

Ginny tinha acabado de saltar do chuveiro quando ouviu batidas na porta. " Quem poderá ser?" Ginny disse para si própria, pondo rapidamente um par de meias. Enquanto Ginny se aproximava para abrir a porta, as leves batidas transformaram-se em fortes pancadas na porta. " Deve ser Raul", disse Ginny. Aquilo acontecia cada vez que o pagamento de Ginny estava atrasado, o que era todos os meses. Mas nunca tinha acontecido à meia-noite. Ginny encolheu os ombros. Talvez Raul se tivesse esquecido que horas eram, pensou, abrindo a porta.

"Abre a porta, Weasley! Eu sei que estás ai! Consigo ver luz pela fresta da porta.", Ginny ouviu Raul gritar. Ginny pôs um sorriso e abriu a porta. Raul tinha estado encostado na porta, assim, quando ela se abriu ele embateu em Ginny, que caiu no chão. "Mas que merda…tu tens alguma problema, por acaso?" Raul esbracejou, levantando-se do chão.

"Desculpa, mas tu saltaste para cima de mim." Ginny esperou que ele a ajudasse a levantar-se. Quando ele não lhe estendeu a mão, Ginny levantou-se. Achou estranho que Raul, que ela esperaria que a ajudasse, escolhesse não lhe estender a mão, quando Malfoy, que ela pensou que não a ajudaria, a menos que o Inferno finalmente tivesse congelado, lhe tivesse estendido rapidamente uma mão. Porque estou eu sequer a pensar nele? Ginny pensou, abanando a cabeça e concentrando a sua atenção em Raul. Ele pregava um pedaço de papel na sua porta. "O que estás a fazer?"

"Foste despejada." Raul disse, enquanto continuava a pregar o papel na porta. Os outros vizinhos começaram a sair para o corredor para ver de que se tratava o tumultuo.

"Eu sei disso, Raul. Mas porque estás a pregar um aviso na minha porta?" Ginny perguntou mexendo-se para ver o papel. Ela engasgou-se. De acordo com o papel, Raul tinha-lhe dado um aviso com duas semanas até ao despejo e o tempo dela acabava amanhã. "Raul, isso é mentira! Só me contaste acerca do meu despejo há um par de dias." Ginny disse. Os outros vizinhos murmuraram em concordância.

"Isso foi antes de teres dito ao meu pai que eu oferecia apartamentos em troca de sexo." Raul grunhiu. Os olhos de Ginny abriram-se. Tinha-se esquecido da entrevista. De repente, todo a situação de dormir com Malfoy já não parecia tão má. Nada parecia mau em comparação a ser uma sem abrigo.

"Mas tens de acreditar em mim quando eu digo que não tive intenção. És um bom tipo, Raul. Eu nunca diria algo como isso sobre ti." Ginny apelou enquanto ele se virava para se ir embora.

"Em quem devo eu acreditar: alguém que não consegue aguentar um emprego por mais de uma semana e que nunca paga a renda a tempo ou no meu pai. Gee, é uma escolha difícil." Raul acabou quando se afastava. Ginny não conseguia acreditar. Amanhã ela não teria onde viver.

"O que é que eu vou fazer?" Ele pensou em voz alta.

"Sempre podes mudar-te comigo." Uma voz malévola disse atrás de Ginny. Ginny virou-se e sorriu para ele. Era o seu vizinho do lado, Darrius. Ele também não tinha um emprego. Apenas se voluntariava para cozinheiro de sopas e orfanatos. Ginny não pôde evitar imaginar como é que ele pagava a renda sem nenhuma fonte de rendimento.

"Obrigada pela oferta, Darrius, mas acho que isso faria Raul encanar contigo também." Ginny disse, pegando no chá que ele lhe oferecia. Darius bufou.

"Raul que se lixe. O que tu disseste era verdade e é só por isso que ele está chateado." Darrius disse, entrando no apartamento de Ginny, atrás dela.

"Sim, bem, essa pode ser a verdade mas continuo a precisar de um sítio para viver. E mais importante que isso, um emprego." Disse Ginny enquanto procurava um prato limpo. Era a rotina deles: Darrius parava ali de manhã com chá em troca de pratos de Ginny. Ele dizia que as pessoas da cozinha de sopas preferia os pratos que ele levava do apartamento de Ginny do que aqueles que a cidade providenciava. Ginny não se importava de abrir mão de alguns pratos dela. Ela nunca os usava, considerando que normalmente comida fora, em casa de alguém. Mas considerava estranho que Darrius tivesse chá para ela tão tarde. Ou talvez fosse cedo, considerando que já passava da meia-noite.

" Muda-te comigo e eu arranjo-te um emprego na cozinha." Disse Darrius, tirando os pratos de Ginny. Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu preciso de um trabalho onde me paguem, Darrius. O que tu fazes não me deixaria comprar um pedaço de pão ou pagar as minhas contas." Ginny disse, sorvendo o seu chá.

"Quando vais aprender, Gin? Dinheiro é a fonte de todo o mal." Darrius disse, fazendo Ginny rolar os olhos. Isto também fazia parte da rotina deles. "EU digo-te, se toda a gente fosse falida, não iria ter mais problemas. Todos nós temos sido apenas tão espertos, apenas tão sujos como efémeros e superficiais. Dinheiro apenas faz ficar os problemas do dia-a-dia incomensuráveis." Ginny sorriu. Por mais que ela discordasse com a lógica de Darrius, adorava ouvi-lo falar. Ela ficava impressionada pelo seu rico sotaque de sul e com a maneira como ele gostava de fazer analogias com tudo.

"És uma das razões pelas quais eu me mudei para Nova Iorque," Ginny disse começando a lavar o seu copo. Darrius deu-lhe um olhar estranho. "Bem, não exactamente. Mas por causa de pessoas como tu. Há tantos tipos diferentes de pessoas em Nova Iorque. É uma experiencia onde se aprende muito, percebes?"

"Sim. Algo que não se põem num livro." Darrius acenou com a cabeça. Ginny sorriu. Darrius era uma das poucas pessoas que percebia a sua necessidade de sabes como era o resto do mundo. "Bem, é melhor eu ir descansar para ir trabalhar. Eu vou parar eu casa quando vier da cozinha. Trarei alguns restos. Podíamos partilhar." Darrius disse, tirando o copo limpo de Ginny. Ginny sorriu e olhou para a porta atrás dela. Logo que a porta se fechou, Hermione aparatou na sala de estar.

"Graças a Deus que estás bem! Estava tão preocupada contigo!" Hermione disse correndo para ir abraçar Ginny. Ginny afastou-a.

"Hermione, o que é que eu disse sobre anunciar as tuas entradas?" Ginny ralhou.

"Desculpa, estava tão preocupada contigo." Hermione procurava por feridas em Ginny.

"O que poderia acontecer se um dos vizinhos estivesse aqui?" Hermione apenas afastou a ideia. Ginny suspirou. Por vezes, Ginny sentia que ela era a mais velha em vez do contrário.

"Onde foste com o Malfoy?" Hermione perguntou. Ginny ficou especada.

"O mundo inteiro me viu com Malfoy a noite passada?" ela perguntou, esfregando a cara nas mãos.

"Não, apenas toda a gente que esteve naquela festa ontem de noite."Hermione disse, ficando confortável no sofá de Ginny.

"Bem, eu não me consigo lembrar sequer de ter ido algumas vez a uma festa."

"Não sejas parva, Ginny. Não estavas assim tão bêbada quando entrámos. Então, ontem tu telefonaste-me e estavas muito chateada por causa da tua entrevista par um trabalho que não te correu muito bem. Lembraste disso?"

"Vagamente." Ginny disse enquanto se tentava lembrar. "Lembro-me de ir a um bar. Tu bebeste uma cosmopolitana, como sempre. E eu bebi alguns shots-"

"Alguns?! Acho que foram mais tipo muitos." Hermione interrompeu. Ginny olhou para ela.

"Sim, bem, como queiras, eu bebi alguns shots. Depois mencionaste termos ido a casa do Fred e do George. Algo sobre encontrar uma parceira de quarto ou uma oferta de trabalho."

"Sim. Isso seria na festa. Então, uma vez que lá chegámos, foste directa para o bar. Eu deixei porque achei que te podias aguentar sozinha. Quando voltei a olhar, estavas tu e o Malfoy partilhando uma garrafa de vodka! Depois vi-te ir embora com ele. Tentei dizer-te quem ele era, mas tu afastaste-te logo. Por isso, esta manhã eu telefonei para o teu apartamento para te perguntar como estavas, e ninguém respondeu. Isso quer dizer que passaste a noite noutro lugar. E eu aposto que onde quer que estivesses, Malfoy esteve junto. Estou ou não estou certa?" Hermione disse meneando as sobrancelhas. Porra, ela era boa, pensou Ginny. Os seus dois minutos a analisar bateram muito perto da questão. Então de novo, Hermione sempre foi uma bruxa esperta.

"Na verdade, eu passei a noite aqui." Disse Ginny. Estava perto de mentir, apesar de não ter certeza do porquê. Confiava em Hermione e sabia que se lhe contasse a verdade, essa não deixaria o quarto. Mas Ginny continuava a pensar que se ignorasse o problema, ele desapareceria.

"Oh? Então porque não atendeste o teu telefone?"

"Eu estava… a dormir. Toda a festa e bebida realmente deitaram-me a baixo." Ginny disse acrescentando um bocejo para o efeito.

"Então, onde estavas tu hoje cedo, quando eu parei aqui para uma visita?" Ginny amaldiçoou-se mentalmente. Precisava de proteger magicamente o seu apartamento. 'Bem, ainda não o fiz porque ele já não é meu', pensou Ginny. Talvez também lhe pudesse pregar a mesma mentira que deu a Pavarti. Pelo menos, dessa maneira, se alguma vez falassem sobre os eventos desse dia, teriam balanços semelhantes de onde Ginny poderia ter estado.

"À uma da manhã?" Hermione perguntou olhando por de trás de Ginny. 'Chiça, esqueci-me da diferença horária', pensou Ginny, virando-se para olhar para o que Hermione estava a examinar. "E o que estás esse fato a fazer no teu quarto? Parece-se muito com o que Malfoy usava na noite passada."

"Isso é porque é dele. Ele deu-mo ontem à noite depois de eu derramar vinho na minha camisa." Ginny improvisou.

"Sabes, para uma pessoa que jura não se lembrar de nada do que aconteceu a noite passada, tens demasiadas e detalhadas explicações para todas as minhas perguntas." Ginny mordeu o lábio. Se nem a sua melhor amiga ela conseguia levar a acreditar nela, como conseguiria que mais alguém acreditasse?

"Lembro-me de algumas coisas. Como a cosmopolitana que tu tinhas e como eu bebi algumas das tuas depois dos meus shots. E como o Malfoy me estava a ajudar a fazer um Pearl Necklace e um Long Island Iced Tea ontem à noite, mas não conseguíamos encontrar vodka. E depois encontrei uma, mas não me conseguia lembrar dos outros ingredientes, por isso só bebemos a vodka." Ginny disse, recordando-se. Estava admirada com o muito de que se tinha lembrado. E como a sua cabeça doía pouco. Só tinha ficado bêbada uma vez antes, nos seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário, mas podia lembrar-se claramente dos vómitos e enxaquecas que teve no dia seguinte.

"Hum." Foi tudo o que Hermione disse enquanto examinava as roupas de Malfoy. Subitamente, Ginny lembrou-se de algo que o Malfoy lhe disse sobre trabalho.

"Suponho que não tenhas de ir trabalhar hoje." Ginny disse, pondo-se ao lado de Hermione.

"Que horas são?" ela nem sequer esperou por uma resposta. Tirou a sua varinha, disse adeus e aparatou. Ginny suspirou. Sabia que devia ter pedido a Hermione ajuda para encontrar um sítio para ficar, mas estava a tentar arranjar desculpas e Hermione estava cheia de perguntas. Para além disso, odiava mentir para ela.

Ginny bocejou realmente desta vez. O que ela precisava naquele momento era de algum descanso. Ela sabia que estava a relaxar quando não devia, mas não era como se pudesse fazer muita coisa sobre a situação do apartamento sem um emprego ou mesmo com algum dinheiro. Havia de telefonar a alguns amigos mais tarde e perguntar se podia ficar em casa deles por algum tempo. E se tudo lhe falhasse, ainda tinha Darrius.

Entretanto, a aproximadamente duzentos quilómetros de distância, o parceiro de crime de Ginny escolheu uma abordagem completamente diferente para a situação deles. Ele escolheu dizer a verdade.

"Catherine?" disse, depois de alguns momentos em silêncio. A sua noiva, Catherine Bennet- Prince, sentou-se olhando directamente para os olhos de Draco. Não parecia zangada ou chateada. Na verdade, a sua casa não transmitia qualquer sentimento. Os seus habituais olhos afectivos não deixavam transparecer nada. Ela permanecia sem emoções mesmo quando Draco se levantou para pôr os pratos no lavatório. Se Draco não a conhecesse tão bem como conhecia, poderia ter pensado que ela tinha sempre aquele coração de gelo. Mas ele sabia que no sangue dela não corria gelo frio. Muito pelo contrário, Catherine era propensa a selvagens explosões de sentimentos. Mesmo assim ali estava ela, sentada como se estivesse a jantar com um completo estranho em vez do noivo dela, com quem ela casaria em menos de um ano.

"Catherine? Quanto mais cedo falarmos sobre isto, mais cedo podemos pôr isto para trás das costas." Draco disse, virando-se para olhar para ela outra vez. Ela continuou como estava. Draco suspirou. "O que queres? Desculpas? Eu estava bêbado, por amor de Merlin! Não podes culpar-me tão duramente por uma coisa que eu fiz sobre a influência de álcool. Para além disso, eu já te pedi desculpas na minha explicação." Draco esperou um pouco. Nada. "Pelo menos eu não te menti. Não tinha de te contar, tu sabes. Podia ter ignorado toda a situação. Não é como se tu, ainda por cima, conhecesses a rapariga. Tu possivelmente nunca terias descoberto se eu não te tivesse contado." Draco permitiu o silencio que pairou no ar por alguns momentos. "Ok. Se não queres falar sobre isto, tenho de ir trabalhar. Sabes onde estou se mudares de ideia. Sobre qualquer coisa." Pegou na sua pasta e começou a encaminhar-se para a porta.

"Eu não estou zangada." Catherine disse finalmente. Ele parou na porta da frente. " A sério, não estou. Eu só não consigo evitar pensar que alguém esteve no teu quarto contigo, na tua cama, a cama que nós partilhamos." Ela pausou para procurar na sua bolsa um cigarro. "Não mudei de ideias." Draco virou-se com estas palavras. "Não sei porquê mas eu amo-te. E esta humilhação não muda isso." Disse tragando o seu cigarro. Draco sabia que ela estava nervosa. Catherine só fumava quando estava muito chateada ou nervosa. Naquele momento, parecia estar ambas as coisas.

Por ele saber que ela precisava, voltou a trás até ela e puxou-a para os seus braços para um abraço. Draco raramente abraçava. Ele odiava qualquer tipo de exibição pública de afecto. Mesmo os abraços na privacidade da sua própria casa parecia demasiado público e emocional para ele. Mas ela precisava do seu afecto naquele momento. Ela precisava dele. "Queres falar sobre isso?" perguntou, pondo-a longe o suficiente para a olhar nos olhos. Ela abanou a cabeça. "Ok, então vou trabalhar. Estarei de volta antes das sete. Vais estar à minha espera?" Ela assentiu. Ele deu-lhe um ultimo beijo de adeus antes de a deixar com os seus próprios pensamentos.

A primeira coisa que ela fez foi desfazer-se e chorar. Nunca esperou estar numa relação adúltera. Não que a relação deles fosse adúltera. Ela nunca o tinha traído e Draco apenas se desviou do caminho aquela vez e tinha sido sincero. Ela mentiu. Precisava de falar com alguém. Terrivelmente. Mas o seu noivo, por muito que o amasse, não era a pessoa certa com quem discutir a sua traição. Precisava de falar com outra pessoa. Um estranho amigável que dificilmente a conhecesse e por isso não a pudesse julgar. Catherine sabia exactamente a quem ligar. Procurou dentro da sua bolsa e tirou o telemóvel. Ela marcou e esperou enquanto o telefone tocava uma vez, duas, e depois três vezes antes de alguém atender.

"Oh, graças a Deus que te apanho! Desculpa, esqueci-me da diferença horária. É que a coisa mais horrível me aconteceu. O meu noivo traiu-me! Preciso de falar contigo o mais cedo possível. Vamos combinar no Four Seasons. Ok, vejo-te lá. És uma grande amiga, Jenny."

_**N/A: Este capítulo parece um pouco forçado. Eu estava a ter vários bloqueios de escritora e isto foi o melhor com que eu me consegui sair. De qualquer forma, muito obrigada a quem comentou. Vocês são fantásticos! Então, para aqueles que lêem isto, deixem comentários. E por favor, digam-me se detectarem algum erro na história. Não tenho uma BETA, então tenho de ver todos os capítulos eu mesa e eu sei que a minha gramática e pontuação são uma porcaria. Mas estou a trabalhar nisso. Então, leiam, divirtam-se e por favor deixem comentários! Obrigada.**_

**_N/T: Muito obrigada pelos comentários. Significam muito._**

**_Beijo_**


End file.
